Draca
by Mirokou
Summary: A girl with draconic abilities joins the X-Men in an effort to bring her parents' murderer to justice.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Kala May later to be known as Draca is my own OC. Bobby, Logan and the rest of the X-Men are property of Marvel Comics. Oh and I own the suits and their boss.

Prologue

She was no ordinary girl that much they could tell. Why the men in black suits were insisting she go with them Bobby Drake couldn't say, but Logan hit it on the nose when he said, "She's in trouble." Before either of them could move however one of the suits flew through the air and landed next to them.

"Damn kid," he muttered. Logan's hand kept him on their side of the street.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

The suit looked at Logan, then Bobby. "None of your business," he snarled.

A shout drew their attention. The girl's duster had been pulled off her shoulders and she now hovered about ten feet above the sidewalk suspended by a pair of gleaming bronze wings, her brown hair blowing in the wind and her golden eyes gleaming. Bystanders pointed and murmured while the suits vainly jumped at her feet.

"Tell your boss I'm not easily convinced. He ought to know that I don't trust him." Her voice was almost musical and resonated with a hint of anger making it deep. "If he really was a friend, why are my parents dead? Leave and don't bother me again. Next time I won't be so gentle."

The suits scattered and the girl landed. The afternoon crowd drew back as she retrieved her coat. "Sorry about that, folks," she said. The wings were soon hidden again but many still avoided her.

"They're still not used to us." Logan nodded as he approached the girl in brown.

"Are you alright?"

She looked surprised. "Yes, thank you. It's not the first time it's happened and it won't be the last."

"What's your name?" Bobby asked.

"Kala May."

Logan gestured at her back. "Are those wings your only secret?"

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed and looked straight through them.

"We have similar gifts if you will."

"So you're both mutants like me?" The word had a bitter edge to it.

"Yes. We can help you. Have you ever heard of the X-Men?"

"Who hasn't? Not everyone thinks you're heroes though."

"Come with us. We'll take you somewhere they can't touch you."

Kala nodded and followed the men she'd recognized from TV. She knew they were called Iceman and Wolverine but didn't yet know their real names. _Maybe they can help me, _she thought. _Maybe now Mom and Dad's murderer can be brought to justice._


	2. Chapter 2

In the X- Mansion

**Author's Note: Kala May later to be known as Draca is my own OC. Bobby, Logan and the rest of the X-Men are property of Marvel Comics. Oh and I own the suits and their boss.**

"Wow." Kala stared up at the X- Mansion in awe.

"It's home and just wait 'til you meet the Professor." Bobby's enthusiasm was a little too much.

Logan thought, _I hope the Professor's not gonna be mad at us for this. And I hope we can help her._ He remembered the suits. Growling he added, _and fix those no good bastards._

As she entered the mansion, Kala looked around in amazement. Surely this wasn't the base for the X-Men and a school for mutants. It was too nice, too large. She followed the two men down the hall in a daze.

Charles Xavier was sitting looking out the window when the door to his office burst open and Bobby Drake's voice rang out. "We're back, Professor. And we brought a new student."

"I'm aware of that," he said as he turned around. "And there's no need to worry Logan, I won't get mad over an orphan being brought home." His gaze traveled to the girl. He saw a girl of perhaps 16 or 17, dressed in kaki cargo pants, a tan t-shirt and long brown duster. Her brown hair flowed down to her waist and her golden eyes where bright with curiosity as she scanned his office. He smiled. "Please wait for her out in the hall. And Bobby, run and tell Storm and Rogue to prepare a room for a teenaged girl, preferably one in the 16 to 18 range." The golden eyes rested on him and the girl smiled. Bobby and Logan left, the former grumbling and the latter trying to keep a straight face.

"Sit down, child, and tell me about yourself." The Professor's kind words had calmed Kala and she sat across from his wheelchair. With a look of amusement on her face she asked, "And how much do you already know about me, Professor Xavier?"

He smiled. "How much did Bobby gush on the way here?"

"Not much. They're both hard to read." She looked to one side then back at Xavier. "Let's be honest here. You're poking at my mind and I'm poking at yours. We're both telepaths but you're the stronger and I can only get in if I'm let in." She shrugged off her duster and stretched her wings. "These shouldn't surprise you. Nor should this:" A stream of fire came from her mouth. "Nor this:" The fire changed to ice thin disappeared. "Very impressive, young lady," Professor X smiled. "Now in addition to your demonstration, your name is Kala May. Your parents used to work for the government in some manner but quit when they realized that you had dragon-like qualities. They where murdered by men you suspect work for their former boss. That was ten years ago. They've been trying to catch you ever since. Am I right?" Kala nodded. "I've also found that I can use my fire and ice to heal myself and others. I'm also very strong."

Professor X nodded. He had picked up that bit from Bobby and Logan's thoughts on the fight they'd witnessed. "I think we'll call you Draca, a feminine form of Draco. Is that acceptable?" Kala's face brightened and she nodded.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and two beautiful women entered. One had dark skin and white hair and the other looked like a Southern belle except for the streak of white in her hair. "Storm, Rogue, this is Kala May. Her name among us will be Draca."

The women greeted Kala and whisked her away to her new quarters. Logan looked in from the door and Xavier nodded for him to enter. Logan closed the door behind him and sat down. "How can we help her, Professor? She's strong but needs help. She scared to after those creeps on her own but doesn't know who to ask." He sighed. "I feel helpless and can't shake the feeling she needs us more then she realizes."

Xavier nodded and conveyed his thought to Logan. The man nodded and left and Charles Xavier went back to looking out his window.


End file.
